


The Place Where There Is Music

by litbynosun



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Small child Maglor, Synesthesia, so small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litbynosun/pseuds/litbynosun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The colors of the music are nearly as good as the sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place Where There Is Music

It is market day, and he has snuck off, as he always does, to the place-where-there-is-music. Today the orchestra is playing, and he is glad. Sometimes there is a singer, and her voice is an unappealing pink. But today! He closes his eyes and listens. There is the brown bassoon, the purple cellos. There are the yellow flutes. He does not like yellow.   
There is the orange piano, and his favorite, the rich umber of the organ.   
Then someone is lifting him up, wrapping arms around his waist. He thrashes a bit, but calms; Amil says he is too big to be carried, so he must be good on this rare occasion.  
“I am going to play all those instruments someday,” says Macalaure, his voice resonating inside his head with the nameless color, and he places his head on his father’s chest to better see the rich red reply, “And all, beautifully.”


End file.
